Typhon
'''Typhon '''is a monstrous dragonspawn created as an experiment by Thagrosh and Everblight . Even those accustomed to horrors and numb to violence find the sight of typhon terrifying. This truly monstrous creature is the organic consequence of a malevolent intelligence bent on creating weapons spawned of its own blood, flesh, and bone. Its three heads shriek dissonant cries as they seek victims to rip apart with their powerful jaws or to douse with concentrated gouts of superheated ash hot enough to melt metal and flesh. Even more formidable is the creature’s resilience: Typhon’s wounds close as quickly as they appear.Forces of Hordes: Legion of Everblight Command MK3 Unlike Everblight’s ancient spawn, Typhon represents a new triumph, created in the aftermath of the battle at the Castle of the Keys. Its origins go back considerably further, however, to the esoteric theories derived by the dragon during his disembodied exile. Everblight sees himself as a creator foremost, though many find his “art” incomprehensible. He takes pride in his investigations into form and function, his keen understanding of draconic physiology, and his deliberate application of blighted energies. Never satisfied, Everblight is driven to improve upon what has come before. Typhon is the culmination of centuries of careful planning and scheming—the first of a terrible new breed containing true draconic essence. Everblight had long sought to consume the athanc of another dragon, for when one dragon devours the heart of another, the two athancs fuse and the victor gains the vitality of the vanquished. All athancs feel the undeniable urge to reunite in wholeness, but a period of struggle and adjustment occurs before the complete synthesis of two athancs. It was in this vital time that Everblight saw a unique possibility to create something new. After Pyromalfic’s destruction, Everblight set this experiment into motion. He compelled Thagrosh to use Rapture to carve the smallest possible piece from his athanc shard even as it was fusing with Pyromalfic’s. Thagrosh dropped this shard into a sizable quantity of his own spilled blood. The timing was tricky: Everblight knew he risked weakening Thagrosh through exsanguination. But Thagrosh succeeded, and Typhon was born. Though the creature is connected to Everblight and feels compelled by harmonic pressure to obey the dragon, it does not actually form a part of Everblight’s divided consciousness as do the dragon’s warlocks. As a consequence of Typhon’s unusual birth, the athanc shard at the creature’s core is intimately bound to Thagrosh, but it can generate its own blighted blood and think and act with more independence than regular spawn. From this small shard, Typhon gained a sense of self, crude and bestial though its mind might be. It is in some respects a diminished, miniature dragon in its own right. Similarly, it is possessed of a dragon’s immortality—Typhon can regenerate its body entirely so long as its dissociated athanc fragment endures. In Typhon, Everblight has succeeded in creating a spawn that is nearly invulnerable; so long as it is not consumed by another dragon, it is ever capable of rising from its own ashes to become whole again. References Category:Hordes Category:Legion of Everblight Category:Warbeast